


Birth of Wolves

by Nordra



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, birth of draugluin, birth of werewolves, mairon's dummy, proud melkor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: How the werewolves came to beOr where Melkor is proud of MaironThis a birthday gift to awesome artist, Aventisz on Deviantart





	Birth of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aventisz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aventisz).



”What am I missing?”

Mairon tapped the tip of the jet-black quill against the parchment, glaring at the schematics, calculations and notes on it. The candle on his desk was nearly burned down and it had been a brand new when Maia had begun his working.

It was rare that the Lieutenant had time to dedicate to this project. The war efforts and daily duties in Melkor's court along with supervising forges took nearly all Mairon's time but he was not complaining.

Yet... This was something he had started to think about even before his defection from Aulë.

He remembered seeing wolves roaming in Yavanna's domain. How sleek and graceful yet powerful beings they had been! Yavanna had been amused at young smith's enthusiasm and encouraged him to interact with creatures, making Aulë jokingly point out that his wife was plotting to steal his Maia.

Scoffing, Mairon pushed the thoughts of those two out his mind. They were of no importance. But recalling how he had observed the wolves and feeling that they... lacked... something. They could've been so much more!

Back in Almaren, he had barely dared to think of things that could be done with beasts. And now that he was no more shackled with rules and restrictions of Valar, he was able to refine his ideas.

Snarling, Maia chucked the quill on top of his notes. But he was stuck!

Wolves were efficient hunters in a pack but alone one lone wolf was a rather pathetic thing. Long had he studied both dead and alive specimens brought by orcs and finally had corrected those flaws and improved their strengths, making them deadly in a group and alone. His wolves had now all tools to tear armies apart!

...At least on the paper.

Though Mairon's plans were perfect when written down, Maia had no idea how to execute them. His strength lies in metal and gems, in fire and earth. Not in flesh and spirit. Manipulating living tissue was something his Master knew better.

And in that laid another problem. Yes, Mairon was Melkor's most prized servant and enjoyed many privileges but still, Maia feared what his Master would think of his Lieutenant's project. Melkor was quick to anger and there was a change that he would not tolerate a servant who tried to achieve something like he had done with orcs. Melkor yearned to create something of his own and Mairon was little too close to that same thing with this project.

But despite the threat, Maia could not bring himself to abandon his work. It was too personal.

Groaning, Mairon leaned forward in his chair and brought his hand up to rub his eyes while leaning on other. It was most likely well into the night by now and he had a meeting with Gothmog in morning about some unruly orcish squads. Ainu he might be but even spirits needed rest...

A low creak filled the room and Mairon frowned. If it was that incompetent aide of his again, he'll swear...!

Maia looked up with eternally firey eyes glowing. ”Ghâsh, how many time I need to... M-master!”

Lieutenant jumped on his feet in an instant because at the doorway was not that scrawny Umaia but the Lord of Utumno himself, clad in a pitch-black robe that seemed to suck out all the light in the room.

”By the looks of it you were expecting someone else in your personal chambers at this hour, Lieutenant,” Vala smirked dangerously. ”Is there something I should be aware of?”

Mairon shook his head. ”Of course not, Master. I merely thought you were that aide of mine, that's all.”

”This late?” Melkor's eyebrow lifted. ”Honestly, this working schedule is starting to be ridiculous. Even for you.”

Vala then took few steps into the room. ”And I'm beginning to think that you are still ignoring one of the important aspects of your job, Mairon.”

Maia gulped, suddenly realizing that his Master was annoyed. Not good.

He swiftly moved from behind his desk before Vala, bowing his head down in placative gesture. ”Never, my lord. I was merely caught up in something. Paperwork, you understand...”

”...That does not seem like your usual paperwork.”

Was it possible for a Maia of Fire to freeze over? Because that was exactly what just happened when he realized it: his notes were still on the desk in plain sight!

Panicking, Mairon tried to move to block Melkor's line of vision but Vala was faster. He snapped the top-most parchment, one with anatomy study of a wolf with notes of improvements.

”What is this?” Melkor asked without a hint of emotion.

”I-I...” Mairon stammered, his tongue heavy and throat suddenly dry as Maia made a quick decision and dropped on his knees, palms against the carpeted stone floor. ”I'm sorry, Master! I-I just...”

”Aren't these Yavanna's charges?” Melkor interrupted, done with anatomy paper and moving to scan over others still on the desk.

Mairon was still kneeling on the ground, head down so low that his forehead touched the floor. ”Y-yes, My Lord... I... I-it just something I've been t-thinking about...”

”How long?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Mairon answered, waiting for the pain to come. ”Y-years, My Lord... Please, Master! I'm so sorry...!”

A silence hung in the room for a few moments.

Then Mairon felt fingers sliding under his chin and forcing him up until Maia was sitting on his haunches, looking at the Vala who has gotten down on one knee.

Yet Melkor still towered over him.

”Why?”

Mairon blinked at the question.

”Why are you sorry?” His Master asked again.

”B-because...”

”Because you're doing what I do, is that right?”

Mairon swallowed and nodded before nearly jumping out of his corporeal form when Melkor let out a booming laugh.

Vala stood up and pulled Mairon with him, turning Maia to face his own desk and notes strewn on it.

”Fool. You are such a fool, Mairon” Melkor laughed without malice and stepped up to stand behind Maia, his chest against Mairon's back.

”Look at this, Mairon!” Melkor spread his hands over Mairon's shoulders, gesturing on the papers. ”This... this is brilliant! Genius! Oh Little Flame, you think I would be mad for this? Fool you are then!”

Mairon felt the heat of Melkor's form against his back, hardly believing what he was hearing as he stared at his own work. Then he has quickly spun around, small of his back pressed against the sharp edge of the hardwood table.

Melkor's icy blue eyes were shining as Vala grasped smaller Ainu's shoulders. ”This Mairon, is exactly why I knew you'd be so much more than a mere smith! And yet... You brilliant creature, you are surpassing even my highest expectations!”

”Master...”

Melkor yanked Mairon forward into a bruising kiss, forcing Maia to struggle for unneeded breath. Firey eyes closed as Mairon moaned, his arms rising and wounding around Vala's neck on their own in familiar action.

Suddenly the air shifted and Mairon felt himself being pushed on the soft mattress. A quick glance told that Melkor had transferred them to Mairon's own bedroom. To be more precise, on his bed.

Maia's attention was quickly brought back to a situation on hand as his robe was torn open. Briefly annoyed that his clothes were, AGAIN, so roughly treated Mairon looked up but then annoyance fled him.

For Melkor had already undressed and towered over him, eyeing Maia with the hunger that rivalled that of a starved beast.

”I feel that you need a little reprimand, Lieutenant,” Melkor licked his lips. ”I cannot allow this kind of foolishness among my servants.”

Vala then grinned wickedly. ”You are a fast learner, Little Flame so you probably learn your lesson quickly... A shame, I so do love teaching...”

Mairon's eyes shined with lust and he stretched just a little to give his Master a good view of his body. ”I've heard that the best way to learn is to repeat the lesson until it's known by heart, Master.”

Vala laughed and buried his fingers in the silky mane. ”Truer words never were spoken, Little Flame. Mark my words: you'll soon be very well educated...”

Vala then descended upon him, claiming him utterly and completely.

 

***

 

”You truly thought I'd be mad?”

Mairon looked up at Vala from where he was curled against him. ”I did. I... thought that I was overstepping my boundaries, Master.”

”Boundaries!” Vala scoffed. ”Did I not make it clear that you could make anything you desired when you swore fealty to me?”

”...yes, but...”

”But nothing! It was those bounds placed on you by Aulë and others that kept you from improving! Bounds that I told you to discard. I thought we had gotten past this.”

Mairon sighed. ”Forgive me, Master.”

”Nothing to forgive, Little Flame,” Melkor pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard. Vala pulled Mairon on his lap and run his fingers through the shining copper red locks. ”My perfect, precious Maia... You are truly worthy of your name, Admirable.”

”You flatter me, Master,” Mairon protested but it was ruined when he purred at the feeling of those sharp nails scratching his scalp.

They spent a moment in silence, only Mairon's purring filling the air.

”Tell me about your work,” Melkor then prompted suddenly.

”There's not much more than what was written, Master,” Mairon admitted.

”You claimed to have worked on it for years,” Vala said. ”But haven't you produced any prototypes during this time? It is rather strange for you, Mairon.”

Mairon frowned. ”I know... To be true, Master: I'm at the impasse. My calculations, improvements, everything... Everything's perfect but I know not how to bring them to be! It is frustrating!”

Melkor laughed. ”You? Stuck? Oh is it the End of Times already? Why has no-one told me!”

”Very amusing, Master,” Maia scowled at the grinning Vala.

Sensing how this issue bothered his Lieutenant, Melkor ceased his laughter and tapped his chin in thought, ”Well, how about we remedy this situation?”

”We?” Mairon asked.

”Of course,” Melkor snorted and played with a strand of Mairon's hair. ”Your designs... They truly were brilliant. It would be a shame not to utilize them. You prepare the... vessels, I'll provide the inhabitants for them.”

”Inhabitants?” Mairon tilted his head. ”Just what are you meaning with that?”

Melkor grinned darkly. ”Oh, you will see...”

***

_The inhabitants_ , as Melkor so put, were spirits. Wicked, malevolent spirits of those lesser ones that served the Vala and were expendable.

Melkor tore those already corrupted beings to shreds and patched them up into something even darker and ferocious while Mairon took the strongest of the wolves he had bred and modified their body.

With the guidance of his Master, he morphed the flesh to match the designs. Larger structure, stronger hide, sharper fangs and claws laced with deadliest of poisons to melt flesh and bones easily. Better senses, far beyond those of Yavanna's original little pets.

And when it was done, Melkor forced into the beast's body a spirit that could no longer be recognized for what it originally was.

Deep underground, in the dark hall, the very first of monstrosities came to, opening it's bright yellow eyes and licked its snout, green poisons dripping on to the ground. It had no recollection of being anything else before now.

The creature struggled to stand on its legs as two Ainur watched, Melkor smiling wickedly and Mairon elated for seeing his long work coming true.

Oh, the beast was even greater than Maia had imagined! Far more superior than it's predecessors!

The great beast growled, sniffing the air before landing its eyes on the Ainur. It took steps, first slightly wobbly, but then more secure. Soon it moved with a grace you would not expect from a thing of that size.

Beast stepped before the taller of two, lowering it's massive head and letting out a rumbling sound, **”Master...”**

Mairon could not help the tiny sting of resentment at seeing the creature bowing before the Vala. Yes, he had planned for them to be an asset for Melkor's army in the end... But there was still a sense of possessive greed in Maia.

_He_ had thought of them. _He_ had designed them.

True, without Melkor they could have never been made to be but still.

But at that moment, Melkor crouched down and took a hold of beast's snout, turning its eyes towards Maia and spoke, ”No. Your Master stands over there, beast. Go to him.”

Mairon looked shocked. ”But My Lord...”

”They are yours, Mairon,” Vala said, blue eyes shining in the darkness. ”For you are their Father and Lord.”

The beast turned fully towards the Maia, padding to him as great claws dig marks on the stone beneath massive paws.

Mairon glanced at Melkor and then to the beast in front of him before lowering himself down to one knee. Beast sniffed at Maia and the bumped its head against Mairon's chest before looking at Ainu and growling again, **”Master. My Lord...”**

Mairon brought his hands up and buried them in thick fur and scratched the sides of the monster's head causing it to let out satisfied rumble and waving its tail. Yellow eyes drooped down in content and Maia's hand was given few lazy licks, it's poison doing no damage to Mairon.

Melkor looked in dark delight at the duo, pride swelling in him at the sight of Maia with his creation as he sent a thought towards the West. _You should see this, Aulë. See how far he has become. Without you. Does it irk you? For your servant becoming something greater than you've ever been?_

Mairon then lifted creature's head and eyes with eternal fire in them locked with golden yellow ones. Maia pondered for a moment before speaking, ”Draugluin. A werewolf.”

He then looked at the Vala who nodded in approval. ”Let it be so.”

Draugluin, the first of werewolves, tossed it's great head back and let out a howl that echoed through the fortress, freezing both dark creatures and prisoners in their tracks.

Soon it would be joined with others in a concerto of terror, led by the voice of their Master, the Lord of Wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Tolkien Gateway:
> 
> "In _Grey Annals_ it is told that "creatures that walked in wolf-shapes" entered Beleriand in the Valian Year 1330."
> 
> "A Valian year is a reference to the passage of time in Valinor, before the Two Trees were destroyed by Melkor and Ungoliant. Valian years ended with the rising of the Sun during the First Age."
> 
> So in my mind the first werewolves were bred in Utumno and perhaps in Angband before Melkor's prisonment.


End file.
